1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recovering a liquid disposed on a solid surface, and more particularly to a de-icing liquid recovery device for recovering de-icing liquid disposed on airport runways and gate locations after de-icing of an aircraft.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Icing of aircrafts is a serious problem in cooler climates and has resulted in numerous aircraft crashes killing a substantial number of passengers and air crew. Therefore, de-icing of aircraft prior to take-off has become a routine process at airports located in cooler climates.
Typically, aircraft are de-iced using a de-icing liquid such as, for example, a glycol/water solution. However, de-icing liquids are generally environmentally unfriendly and potentially hazardous materials which have to be prevented from entering the ground or the airport storm water system.
Devices for recovering de-icing liquid disposed on the surface of runway or gate location are typically mounted on a truck and comprise either a vacuum system or a combined vacuum—forced recirculated air system connected to a pickup head which is moved over the surface for removing the de-icing liquid and other material such as, for example, slush, sand, and dirt disposed on the surface through suction. A cyclone system or other separation system then separates the de-icing liquid and the other material from the airflow produced by the vacuum system, or combined vacuum—forced recirculated air system.
Unfortunately, using state of the art equipment is generally inefficient in its use of energy. Furthermore, state of the art cyclone systems or other separation systems used for separating the de-icing liquid and the other material from the airflow cause substantial flow restriction to the air flow which has to be overcome by the vacuum system or combined vacuum—forced recirculated air system.
It is desirable to provide a pickup head for a de-icing liquid recovering device having increased utilization of the air flow for removing the de-icing liquid and the other material from the surface.
It is desirable to provide a separator for a de-icing liquid recovering device having increased efficiency by substantially reducing the flow restriction to the air flow.